


i adore every little thing you do // i stay up thinking about you too

by hallowhalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Realization, implied blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowhalo/pseuds/hallowhalo
Summary: Love.It was a strong word, but not.Dream hears it almost every day. He hears it from his friends when he says he’s going to rest. He hears it from his fans who stay up until ungodly hours to post fan art of him and his neon green Minecraft skin. He hears it from his family when he moves out of their house to move in with Sapnap. He hears and says it to his fans when he’s ending his monthly streams.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	i adore every little thing you do // i stay up thinking about you too

Love.

It was a strong word, but not.

Dream hears it almost every day. He hears it from his friends when he says he’s going to rest. He hears it from his fans who stay up until ungodly hours to post fan art of him and his neon green Minecraft skin. He hears it from his family when he moves out of their house to move in with Sapnap. He hears and says it to his fans when he’s ending his monthly streams.

They were all love.

Just… different kinds.

He loves Bad like how he would love a father figure and a little brother. Bad’s been a consistent person in his life before he even knew what “fuck” meant. Bad’s helped him through his darkest times and loans him money for his rent. He’s the most mature person Dream’s ever met, but also the most childish. The man knew when to be serious and when to let loose. He cries when his Minecraft pets are dead but gives useful advice and wisdom when his friends are in need.

He loves Sapnap like his own brother. Like his own flesh and blood. Even through a screen, he’s known Sapnap all his life. They grew up together in the form of bright screens and game pixels. He watched Sapnap grow from a snotty-nosed kid to a screaming man who shrieks over a video game and kicks doors down. He listened to Sapnap’s voice go from a squeaky mouse to the deep baritone he has today.

He loves George too— but how?

Dream closes his eyes and shakes the headset from his head. His ears ached as volume blasted from the muffs—Sapnap was yelling at Bad for a Jackbox rap battle, with Bad’s faint “language” protesting that fell on deaf ears. Dream perked up at a familiar chuckle, a giggle that would escalate to a full-blown holler.

He didn’t know why he noticed George first. He could easily discern his voice from a mass of screams, and he could pick out how he spoke and the way he would write his Tweets. It was second nature. Every little thing George did somehow mattered so much to him. The way he laughed or even the way he shrieks into his mic, as if attempting to deafen his friends’ and viewers’ ears.

It’s been like this since… forever. Since Dream became George’s fan. Since Dream knew who he was from Bad’s streams. There was something in the British brunet that hooked his curiosity and attention like a diamond to a raven. Dream was hopelessly tied to George’s life and his quirks, roped into a world where he would be constantly reminded of him.

When he’s doing the dishes, he was reminded that George can’t see the green soap he uses to wash his plates. When Dream’s watching the TV, he remembers how George would comment how American football is psychotic and “plain stupid.” When Dream’s playing with Patches as she laid on an asleep Sapnap’s back, he’s painfully brought back to the thought that George couldn’t be here with them because of the pandemic.

Dream had done many things to get George’s attention. He’d become a coder just to be affiliated with George. He’d sent so many panicked messages to Sapnap whenever he thinks he’s said something weird to George.

He’s drowning in a world of George, George, and only George.

Dream tuned back into the call and his computer screen. He put his headset back onto his head and casted a quick glance at the lyrics blasting on bright colors. It was George’s turn, and he was put up against Velvet.

“ _I’m not Corpse but I’ll choke Dream like he hates me!_ ”

Dream nonchalantly set down his headset onto his table, turned, got off his chair, and locked himself in the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror. All he saw was bright red.

_Fuck._


End file.
